Kuroi Shinzoo Itachi's heart
by tona uchiha
Summary: itachi loves no one no even his own brother but will this new girl steal his heart? what will the other members think of the new addition? ocxitachi sasorix diedara Was named kajibara and the akatsuki all one chapter
1. Chapter 1

?

A young girl walks alone wandering aimlessly. The cool night air chills her to the bone. Though her entire body is covered she seems 18. Coming to a village hidden in the trees,she stops and looks around. Shudders hang from broken windows and doors swing back and forth on their hinges. Going to the building at the center of town she sees a single red mark,barely noticeable apon the door. A rare smirk crosses her lips. "Finally , I have found it" she whispers. Raising her hand she knocks.

End epolouge

"How the hell did I get tricked into this?" Kisame thought, as he sat on the roof of the Akatsuki base. It wasn't that he hated doing the night watch it was just he had done it 2 weeks in a row! Sighing he looked down and was surprised to see a figure approach the door. Since he sensed no chakra and was to comfortable to get up he ignored it and waited for some one to get the door. The door opened lighting the street and a head of black spiky hair pooped out yelling "Who is it?" in a high kiddy voice. Kisame cringed at the sound. "Oh no, Who the hell let Tobi answer the door?"Deidara was in hell. He had just come back from an exhausting mission to find that 1 Sasori wasn't there and 2 Tobi was. Usually he could hide from tobi or blast him until he couldn't move but tonight he was guarding the door with Tobi as his 'helper'. "TOBI GET THE FUCK OFF ME UN!!" Deidara yelled. "BUT I WUV U DEI-CHAN" Tobi squealed hugging Deidara. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT UN!….AND DON'T CALL ME DEI-CHAN" Deidara screamed pushing Tobi away with all his strength which unfortunately for him didn't work. 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Who the hell could that be?" Deidara thought. Tobi meanwhile screamed "I'll get it" and ran to the door sticking his head outside, "Who are you ?" Tobi asked looking at the person in front of him. Said person bowed . Standing back up she introduced herself "My name is Tona KajiBara it is an honor to meet you , may I speak to Leader-sama?". "Well since I don't sense any chakra I guess you can " Tobi said smiling. He opened the door and she stepped the door frame.

The next day.

Itachi Uchiha walked out of Leader-sama's office after being told to find Deiadara and tell him he had a mission.

" I'd looked every were at the Akatsuki hideout except for the living room", Itachi thought annoyed "so unless he went out without permission (again) he had to be in the kitchen". Walking in he immediately spotted a lithe form standing on a stool with the upper body hidden by the cabinet door. Sighing, he walked over. "Hey Leader-sama has a mission for you" Itachi said tapping his shoulder but instead of a response all he heard was a startled shriek before some one fell on top of him. At once he realized that this wasn't Deidara or any one else he had ever seen. It was a girl about 17 with short brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She was wearing black jeans, a dak blue long sleeve shirt, black gloves, black tennis shoes and a black mask that hid everything besideds her hair and eyes (think about a mask like Kakashi's). Seeing she had landed on some one she quickly stood up and bowed till her hair almost touched the floor. "I'm terribly sorry that was extremely rude, it's just I didn't hear you come in and you startled me, it was completely my fault I should have paid more attention, are you all right?" she stammered quickly. Itachi got up and glared. Turning on his Kekka Genkia and looking her over he asked "Who are you?". "Sorry how rude, my name is Kuroi Shinzoo, but you can call me Ku" ,she said smiling. "That still doesn't explain what your doing in the akatsuki base" Itachi asked still glaring. "Didn't Leader-sama tell you?" she asked with a puzzled expression. "Tell me what?". "I'm your new maid"she said and bowed again. "Now if you will please exuse me I have to start dinner" And with that she walked out. Leaving me in the kitchen with a look of disbaleif written over my features. Quickly composing myself i stalked off in search of Diedara.

By that night news had gotten around about the maid. Yet no one but Itachi had got a good look at her. At dinner everyone was eager to meet the maid for more reasons than one. Kisame wanted to see if she was hot,diedara wanted to blow her up to keep her away from his sasori-danna,tobi wanted to get her candy,and sasori didnt care at the moment. What none of them expected was for Ku to come in with all of thier favorite food fresh and hot and set it in front of them. Just as quickly as she came in she was gone and since they had been so intent on the food no one caught a glance of her. Oncethey were stuffed beyond relief they heard the door creak open


	2. Chapter 2

Narrorator

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and Deidara was hungry. So gently shrugging Sasori off he headed down stairs. Now you would expect the Akatsuki base to all gloom and doom, and usually it was. The only difference today was that they actually had a maid who was payed to care. Alow me to explian what the Akatsuki base looked like before Ku got there. The windows were dirty and covered in dirt and grime, the floor was covered in who knows what,and it smelled. Bad. So as you can see Ku was one unlucky peep. Yet she cleaned all of this and more without complaint Staying up long throught the night. Even after all this Deidara still didn't notice any differewnce until he got to the kitchen and opened the swinging door.

Deidara

I couldn't believe it. The second i walked in to the kitchen i thought i died and went to hell. Not only was the kitchen spotless it was white and pink! There was pink every were. Only after i had stood there and gawked for a couple minutes did i notice the maid. She was wearing almost excactly what she had worn yesterday except her shirt was dark purple and she wore an apron. She looked at me with a stupid grin on her face and asked me what i wanted for breakfast like a newly wed wife. To shocked to think i stupidly told her pancakes. She smiled and ran over to start cooking. Giving her a weird look i sat down at the table, i picked up a peice of paper off the table. The word suprised me apparently the Village Hidden in the Leaves was attacked, by a former Akatsuki member no less. What wasn't suprising was that he was after Sasuke Uchiha. The dude had a boner for the kid since after Itachi turned him down. "Is there any thing else you would like Diedara-sama?" Ku asked standing quietly next to me. I jumped, i hadn't hard her come up behind me. "HELL NO" Iyelled blinking rapidly, She had scared the shit out of me and it pissed me off to no end. But instead of cowering she simply smiled apologized and went back to cooking. Getting up I made a quick exit, hurrying back to my room and slipping under the covers. I could take deadly ninjas i could take evil demons,but what i could not take was a girls so annoyingly innocent. To tell you the truth, Ku scared me.


End file.
